


Take a chance on me

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Kleptomania, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Zuko steals quite a bit in the show. What would his friends do if they knew he was kleptomaniac? - Missing moment in The Ember Island Players.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 389





	Take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
> I read somewhere about kleptomaniac Zuko, but I don't know where. It was an interesting prompt, so here is my contribution to it.

He knew that stealing was bad, but it was like a life sentence, he couldn’t stop. So he didn’t. He stole little things, knick-knacks somebody misplaced, trinkets nobody would notice missing. But for him these were real treasures, souvenirs from strangers, friends and enemies alike. These held his memories, made him remember who he was and what he had become, they told his tale for all who would listen.

It was shameful and not proper for a prince to feel this insurmountable urge to steal, to take and never give back. He just hoped his friends wouldn’t learn about this. He couldn’t imagine what they would do. Would they judge him and chase him away, or would they allow him to remain, but be more cautious around him? He didn’t wanted to find out. The secrecy killed him, but he couldn't trust them not to turn against him. He held his bag tighter while he dismounted Aang’s bison.

Of course this was the moment when he was caught. The spirits really must have hated him or just loved to laugh at him. 

Momo was sweeping around their legs and he couldn’t keep his balance. The bag fell down, it’s contents rolling everywhere on the ground. It was over. He closed his eyes.

„Zuko, why was my sash in your bag?” That was Aang, childish curiosity in his voice.

„Is that my comb? Do you know how much I searched for it?” And that was Katara, incomprehension and mild irritation radiating from her.

„Zuko? Please, explain.” And that was competent, no-nonsense Suki, from whom he didn’t stole anything. Yet. 

He couldn’t hide. He couldn’t hide and he needed to take responsibility for his actions, so he opened his eyes. In front of him was a pile of junk, spilled from his bag: Uncle’s old sandal, one of Mai knives, Azula’s hairpin, a pink nail polish from Ty Lee, his Father’s razor, a tassel from Sokka’s parka, Katara’s comb, Aang’s sash and one of Toph’s gauntlets among them.

„There must be a reason for you to have these, right?” Sokka’s voice was kind, free from scorn.

That gentleness was surprising. Weren’t they mad at him? He dared to raise his head and to look at them. They weren’t judging, just curious and uncomprehending.

„Uh… I just… I didn’t...” How could he explain it? He was so ashamed. „I’m sorry.”

„So you’re a thief. Great! How did you manage to steal from me? We need to train more together.” Toph sounded way to enthusiastic and had too much teeth in her smile for his comfort. 

„Do you know what? I take my comb back and you can to steal one of my beads instead.” Wait, what? Was Katara approving of him?

„And you didn’t stole anything from me. Why? Am I not good enough for you?” Suki continued to tease him. „I dare you to steal one of my fans, okay?”

He couldn’t help the sting in his eyes, the tears threatening to fall. He was so relieved. His friends didn’t rejected him, didn’t demanded anything from him. They even helped him gather up his things. 

„Come on, Sticky Fingers! The last to the house must wash up the dishes for a whole week!” So Toph found a nickname for him too. It could have been better or much, much worse. 

He couldn’t repress the laughter bubbling up in his throat whilst racing his friends to his family’s unused beach-house. He could be himself. He was accepted. He was free.


End file.
